


Eclipse

by jojolyne



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Blood, F/M, Witchcraft, Witches, i really suck at summeries im sorry, oh well ill embrace this lol, spells, truly the weirdest crossover ever for a persona series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:44:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojolyne/pseuds/jojolyne
Summary: You're just a regular witch living in Tokyo when a classmate of yours stumbles upon you practicin your magic in an ambandoned allyway. When he begs you to become an apprentice of yours, in the back of your mind you wonder if it's the right thing to do.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started typing this on a whim, I'm so sorry. I've always been interested in witches and I feel like it wouldn't be... so out of place in the Persona series. (Oh I sure hope it's not out of place!)
> 
> For simplicitys sake, and mine since I'd have to detail everything geez, I'll be simplifying magic in this fanfic so don't get too mad at me lol. This is also my first fanfic in awhile so forgive me!!!!

_ ‘Please make me your apprentice!’  _

You weren't expecting a teenage boy, the resident bad boy at Shuujin High of all things, to be begging you with puppy-dog eyes to be your magical apprentice. It was by complete chance that he had caught you while you were patching your magic in an abandoned alleyway in Tokyo. Or maybe it  _ wasn't _ by complete chance…

Raising an eyebrow at your classmate before you and clicking your tongue, you stared at him until he froze up in fear. “... And what, pray tell, do you want to do with magic? It's not like it's a playtoy, Amamiya.” You told your classmate, Ren Amamiya, sternly as you stared darts at him. 

Ren bowed quickly before he began begging you again, clearly nervous from you staring at him to intently. You hadn't expected someone like Ren Amamiya, with so many awful rumors swirling around about him, to be  _ this _ interested in magic. Most people thought it was fictional, just why would Ren become so interested in it right away…? It was better than being called the antichrist and burned at stake, at least. 

“Er, still!” Ren stopped mid sentence and stood back up to stare intensely at you. It took you back a little with how determined he looked. “I want to learn it regardless! I'll be careful, I promise.”

Crossing your arms across your chest, you rolled your eyes as you clicked your tongue again. Ren was still staring at you, which was was amusing to you that someone like  _ him _ was begging you like this. “I'm not worried about you hurting yourself, you dolt. I'm just wondering why you're so interested in something most people would freak out about.” You explained to Ren as you leaned up against the alleyways wall. 

Shifting his eyes around nervously, Ren swallowed hard and took a moment to collect his thoughts before answering your question. “Well, ah, I've seen things that would rival magic, I think.” Ren chuckled as he rubbed the back of head and pushed his glasses up on his face.

_ ‘Rival magic…? Interesting.’ _ Bringing your arms down from your chest, you had decided not to probe Ren any more, the poor guy looked strain enough as it is. Even if it amused you that all the rumors about him proved to be false, Ren seemed like the most laid back person you've met in years. You still kept your guard up in case it was all an act however, just in case. 

“Hm, I'll admit that does interest me, Amamiya.” You smiled slyly at Ren, as he stood straight up in response to your smile. It almost made you laugh, but you held it in for sake of your serious demeanor that you took pride in. “Are you  _ entirely _ sure you want to be my apprentice? I can't promise it'll be a  _ ‘fun’ _ experience for you to endure.” You asked Ren sternly, smile fading from your face to a serious frown.

Nodding his head as Ren stared at you with even more determination than before, he stayed silent as you walked up close by him with a blank expression on your face. Taking a lock of his hair between your fingers, you whispered a few words before it cut off into your hand and Ren stared in awe at what just happened. Giving him a small smile before turning around and taking out a marker from your school bag, you drew a magic circle quickly and placed the lock of Ren’s hair on it.

“I need something else, and I figured I'd let you do it.” You turned around to face Ren again. “I need your blood, it doesn't need to be more than a few drops of it.” You got out a small pocket knife from your school bag and handed it to Ren who took it without questioning you. Truthfully, you were thankful that Ren seemed smart enough to get what you were saying without any annoying questions.

Ren stepped up towards the circle and breathed steadily before wincing as he shallowly cut the palm of his hand. Quickly reaching out and grabbing his wrist to make sure Ren got his blood on the right spot, you watched as a few drops of blood landed on the ground before whipping out a small white handkerchief and wrapping it around Ren’s hand to stop the bleeding temporarily. Ren was staring at you in awe and stars in his eyes, you were oddly very proud of yourself just now, even if it was nothing truly special about this spell. 

Cutting off a lock of your own hair, and wiping the pocket knife on your school skirt before using it to slice across your hand, you placed the lock of hair and a few drops of your blood both on the opposite end of the circle before returning your attention to Ren. Motioning for him to stand by his lock of hair and blood, he did so obediently and wordless, thankfully. Staring down at the circle to whisper out a few words, making the circle glow a light blue hue around both you and Ren. Before Ren could say anything and make you break your focus, you quickly finished the spell up and the circle stopped glowing around you and Ren. Lifting your head up after you were finished, you were slightly surprised to find Ren with his eyes and mouth wide open.

“Just what the hell was that spell?! Wow.” Ren excitedly asked you, as he looked at the circle again to find that his lock of hair and blood were gone along with yours. Remaining quiet as you walked over to where Ren stood, you grabbed his wrist to look at his hand where he cut into his palm with the pocket knife. Tracing it with your index finger softly as you whispered a few words and the wound disappeared. Ren looked at you in bafflement as you gave him his hand back and you gave him another sly smile. 

“That was a contract spell, we're both bound to each other now. It will be much easier to teach you magic this way, Amamiya.” You explained to Ren as you got out a piece of paper from your bag and a pencil. Quickly writing your home address on the piece of paper, you handed it to Ren. “I expect you to come to my place tomorrow, after school should do well unless something happens.”

“W-Wha-” Ren started to say before he cleared his throat, and folded the piece of paper so he could put it in his pants pocket. “Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then, um, Sensei?”

Glaring at Ren, who froze up when you clearly looked ticked off at being called  _ ‘sensei’ _ , you shook your head and rolled your eyes. “ **_Don't_ ** call me Sensei, just use my first name, Amamiya.” 

“Er… Alright, ___.” Ren said, struggling to say your name at first as he tugged at his hair and started at the alleyway wall instead of you. Giving up on trying to argue with him, finding it to be useless in the end, you shrugged your shoulders and gave a little wave goodbye to Ren before you started to walk home.

As you were walking home you wondered just  _ why _ you decided on a whim to make Ren your apprentice. Something wasn't right with you to do this to a complete stranger, maybe you really should've just erased his memories. It was too late now, of course, but something didn't feel right about this to you and try as you might, you couldn't shake that feeling off. Ren didn't seem like a bad guy at all, if anything he was much more of an oddball than you were ever expecting thanks to all the rumors swirling around about him back at your school. If anything, he was the perfect guy to teach magic to, he's clearly seen much stranger things in his life in if he didn't shout and run away screaming that you're the antichrist when he saw you practicing. 

_ ‘I just hope I don't come to regret this later…’ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote up this chapter quicker than normal, I'm not usually this quick at writing things but I've been less busy and bored lately. Sorry for any typos and errors in advance, I beta read my own stuff and I type everything up on my small tablet lol.
> 
> HAPPY P5A DAY TOO YAYYYYY!
> 
> Don't expect the next chapter to come out as soon as this one did!! I'm usually much more busy during the weekends.

Blinking at the person in front of you standing outside of your apartments door, it took you a moment to remember that you had forged a magical contract with a fellow classmate, Ren Amamiya. It had completely slipped from your mind, embarrassingly enough, since when you had gotten up this morning you thought it was all just a strange dream. Clearly, it wasn't a dream when he was standing in front of you a little after school ended, Ren had a curious yet nervous expression.

“Um, I came here as you told me to, ___.” Ren said, giving you a small wave of his hand. Sighing in frustration, mostly at yourself more than anything else, you rubbed the temples of your head before opening your door and inviting Ren inside your rather small and  _ very _ cluttered apartment. Closing your door behind you after Ren stepped inside, you shook your head and took a moment to collect your thoughts before saying anything.

“Sorry it's such a mess in my apartment, I live alone and I get into my magic when I practice it by myself” You apologized to Ren, who was currently trying to find a space to sit. Unfortunately, the only free space to sit on was a tiny corner of your couch, which the rest of the same couch was occupied by an endless supply of thick and heavy books. Walking over to your only couch in your apartment, you lifted a bunch of books off your cluttered couch and put them on the floor, trying to make a free space for Ren to sit. After you were done you sat down on your spot on the couch and motioned for him to sit by you, blowing a stray hair out of your eyes that had gotten lose while moving books around.

“Huh, I didn't take you as someone who lived alone.” Ren mused out loud as he sat down next to you, putting his school bag on the side of the couch.

“I kind of have to, my parents died a long time ago.” You explained to Ren, brushing off all the dust that had stuck to your school skirt as you moved around, getting as comfortable as you could on your side of the couch. Ren stared at you dumbfounded with his mouth wide open, and before you could ask what was wrong he spoke up before you could. 

“Uh, I hate to ask and be rude... but just  _ how _ old are you, ___?” Ren asked you nervously, tugging at a tuft his curly, messy hair. Staring at him with a blank expression on your face at first as you tried to figure out the best way to lie to him, you sighed and shook your head as nothing came to mind and decided to just be honest with Ren, even if you  _ really _ didn't want to be.

“I'm probably older than your parents, Amamiya. I'm sixteen at heart, though.” You said and shrugged your shoulders as Ren’s eyes went wide in surprise, his expression was almost enough for you to poke fun at him for but you stopped yourself from doing so. “After a bad experiment from being too reckless, I accidently made it so I never age. It's tough being practically immortal, but I try and deal with it best as I can.” You further explained to a rather baffled Ren, trying not to make him any more confused than he already was.

“Why are you in school then? I mean, isn't it impossible?” Ren asked you, his expression softening back down to normal after the initial shock. 

“You  _ do _ realize I'm a witch, right? I can use magic. You can guess what I did to get into your high school successfully.” You were more sarcastic than you had meant to be, but it just came out that way. At least Ren was easy going enough to not get offended by how sarcastic you could be.

Scrunching his eyebrows together, Ren took a moment before saying anything, you had guessed that he was trying to think of something to say to you. “But… why, exactly? I mean, why are you a high school student, ___?” Ren asked you, still staring at you in shock.

“I've never had the chance to be a normal teenage girl in my long life until now…” You told Ren, as you pushed back hair behind your ear and sitting further back on your seat. “Most of my life has been studying magic, it's been that way since I was born, really. There's not much else to it, sorry.” You apologized to Ren, looking down at your lap as you did, suddenly feeling ashamed by your selfish actions. It's not like you weren't ashamed to begin with for doing what you did so you could live like a normal girl for once in your life, but saying it out loud to Ren made you feel even more deeply ashamed about it.

Hearing Ren let out a soft chuckle, you looked up from your lap to see him with a small smile on his face. You were taken aback at first, and once again Ren spoke up before you had the chance to. “It's not like I can criticise you, obviously. As long as you're happy then whatever, right?” Ren gave you a more reassuring smile this time, making you feel a little better about yourself. Nodding your head as you kept quiet for a few moments, you had decided to explain to Ren what you were originally going to talk to him about instead of making yourself feel bad any further. 

“I suppose I should tell you about that contract we did yesterday, I kept it simple since it seemed like you were in so much shock yesterday and I doubt you'd remember it.” Tapping your chin with your index finger, you were trying to decide how to word it properly. Truthfully, that was your first time even doing a spell like that, you were surprised at yourself that it worked so well with seemingly no ill side effects. 

“Well, I should state the obvious and say that our souls aren't contracted together. I will, however, know when you're in serious danger, Amamiya.” You explained to Ren as you were still trying to figure out how to word the rest of the contract so that Ren could understand it. 

“Huh? Danger? Like, on the verge of death danger?” Ren asked you, tugging at a stray tuft of his hair again. Nodding your head, you figured you should further explain that part.

“Basically, yes. If you are in danger at all I will be alerted to it uh, telepathically? It's not  _ really _ telepathy but for the sake of making it easier for you to understand, I suppose it works well enough.” Waving your index finger in the air, you had the teapot sitting on your cluttered coffee table pour you a cup of tea that you had brewed for yourself before Ren arrived. Taking a sip of it, you closed your eyes before you explained things further. 

“The contract does make it easier for me to teach you magic, by the way. It’s making it so you have some of my magical power… I’d say you have about a quarter of it. The more your power grows than the less you'll depend on mine.” You further explained to Ren, as you took another sip of your tea. “I wasn't planning on taking you on as an underling at first, however… I have to admit, you have the  _ potential _ .”

“The  _ ‘potential’ _ ? What do you mean by that?” Ren asked you, raising an eyebrow in confusion as he shifted around in his seat. 

“Magical potential, in simple terms. I sensed it from you in our class before, but it didn't phase me at first since I've met people with the potential before however,” Taking a sip of your tea, you stared at Ren in amusement. “you have great potential… you could even possibly outclass me someday.”

Ren’s eyes went wide in excitement, and he looked ready to leap off the couch in joy. Placing a hand on Ren’s shoulder before he got too excited, you hated to break the bad news and ruin his excitement but it was important before he started getting too hyped up about what you told him. “Amamiya, before that happens you have to study.  **_Hard_ ** .” You explained to Ren, whose expression immediately went from being one of joy to despair. 

“I-I'll study then! What's the worst that could happen?” Ren nervously chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. 

“For starters, you could screw up like I did and make yourself immortal. Or you could curse yourself to live in pain and agony… magic is not a toy, Amamiya.” You sternly told Ren, trying to explain the downsides of magic as you were told so long ago by your mother. “Do you get what I'm saying? It's dangerous, and while I'll make sure you're safe I obviously cannot be there for when you practice it on your own.”

Nodding his head slowly, Ren looked like he regretted becoming your apprentice and you sighed softly before placing your teacup down on the coffee table. “I'm sorry for scaring you like that, Amamiya. Not  _ everything _ about magic is terrible.” You apologized to Ren, trying your best to lift his spirits a little and not make him regret his decision. “You can help people in need with magic, I have done so plenty of times believe it or not.” You had a small smile on your face when you recounted just how many people you had helped with your magic. 

“Huh? Help people…” Ren’s face had softened out and he looked less regretful as he crossed his arms before leaning back on the couch along with you. “I can help out Sojiro… maybe he'll not be so harsh and strict towards me anymore if I used magic to help him out.” Ren mused out loud, pushing his glasses up on his face. 

“Sojiro? Is he your guardian or something?” You asked Ren as you tilted your head a little, confused as to just who Sojiro was. It took you by surprise that Ren wasn’t living with his parents, you figured by how casual he was mentioning Sojiro that he wasn't Ren’s father. Unless he has  _ that _ strained of a relationship with his parents.

“No, he's a friend of my parents. I'm just living with him for awhile, at least until everything's normal again back home.” Ren explained to you, clearly trying to word it best as he could without stumbling over his words. Scrunching your eyebrows together and raising an eyebrow, you were curious as to why Ren was on probation but you decided to leave it alone for now. You two barely even knew each other, and it'd be wrong to dig into his personal life like that. 

“I'm a little surprised you haven't asked me about how I got in trouble, ___.” Ren chuckled, and you were at first taken aback by his statement. Shaking your head at Ren as you waved your finger and poured another cup of tea for yourself. 

“I don't like digging into people's personal lives, I never have.” You sipped your tea, and you decided to change the subject back to Ren being your apprentice before it got anymore personal, or embarrassing. “What times are good for you to come over and study? I know being a high school student is stressful enough for the average teenager.” You hated to admit it, but all the studying on top of practicing your magic was stressful for you, now you saw why so many teenagers were so depressed all the time lately.

“I'm not allowed to stay out late at night so um...” Ren tilted his head and crossed his arms over his chest as he thought of days to come over to your cluttered apartment. “Saturdays, and Tuesdays? Is that cool with you?”

“I'm available whenever after school, really, so that's fine with me.” You told Ren as you nodded your head in agreement. “I'm guessing you're coming over here after school on Tuesdays, but what time works best on Saturdays? Just so you know in advance, I tend to sleep in on weekends.” 

“Noon? Is that okay with you? I'll be sure to call you if something com-” Ren stopped himself after he realized something and shook his head, seemingly annoyed at himself. “I don't even have your phone number, and most of all I don't even know if you even have one. Sorry.” Rubbing the temples of his face, Ren grumbled under his breath about being an idiot. 

Chuckling softly as took a sip of your tea and placed it down on the coffee table again, you took your phone out of your skirts pocket. “I was forced to get one of these after ignoring technology for so long.” Turning it on and scrolling around until you got to your contacts, you asked Ren for his number and quickly exchanged yours with him. Putting your phone down on the coffee table, you were incredibly lucky that you had just gotten a phone a few months ago.

“Alright, cool.” Ren stood up and put his phone in his pants pocket, grabbing his school bag and stretching his limbs, yawning rather loudly afterwards. “I should go before I get yelled at for staying out so late, sorry I'm so troublesome. I hate having to go home before dusk.”

Standing up from your seat, you had to admit it'd be hard to teach Ren if he had to go home so early. You silently hoped that his guardian became less strict with him sooner rather than later. “Alright, I'll see you this Saturday then, Amamiya.” You told Ren, as he scrunched up his nose in what you thought was disgust at first.  

“Can you please call me Ren? I'm not used to being called Amamiya, ___.” Ren asked you, sighing softly. Shaking your head, you had to admit that you were used to calling people by their last names, mostly out of habit and the tendency to be  _ too _ polite at times. 

“Alright um, sorry Ama…  _ Ren _ .” You stumbled over your words, trying your best to get used to calling Ren by his first name. Grumbling under your breath you shook your head and figured you would get used to it eventually. Waving goodbye to Ren as he left your apartment, you collapsed back on your seat and sighed in frustration to yourself. 

_ ‘This is going to be much harder than I had originally intended… Why did I get myself into this situation?’ _


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support!! It means a lot to me.

“ _ Again. _ ” You told Ren for what must have been the millionth time today. Ren looked strained out of his mind, and ready to cry out of frustration of not getting a simple magic spell right after so many tries. When you took him on as your apprentice you knew he had huge potential but now you wondered if you were just mistaken, you started with a simple spell that your own mother had taught you for your first magic lesson so long ago. Lighting up a candle without using a manmade object shouldn't be this hard for Ren to do, you explained things exactly as your mother had to you when you were little.

Failing to light up the candle yet again, Ren let out a loud frustrated sigh and collapsed on your dusty floor in apparent defeat. Shaking your head in disappointment, you scooted over to where Ren was laying on the floor to look at the magic circle he had drawn. It was a little crudely drawn, Ren must have  _ terrible _ handwriting, the circle didn’t look wrong and it was the right magic circle he needed to light up a candle. Just what was going wrong? He was saying everything correctly, you made sure he knew the spell right down to the pronunciation.

Then it dawned on you what was going wrong with the spell, and you nearly smacked yourself on the head for not telling Ren this sooner. 

“Ren, have you cleared your mind at all before trying to light the candle with this spell?” You asked Ren, crossing your arms over your chest and staring down at Ren laying out on the floor. 

Ren remained silent as he scrunched his eyebrows together and sighed again, slowly getting up from the floor. You were right after all just by judging by Ren’s expression, thankfully, no wonder the spell wasn't working well at all. 

“This will sound crazy to you Ren, but you have to clear your thoughts before you do  _ any _ kind of spell.” Brushing a stray strand of hair behind your ear, you gave Ren a soft expression to try and get him to calm down from being frustrated a little. “It took me a long time to clear my thoughts at first, however… once I got used to doing it I got better at doing and trying spells out.”

Blinking his eyes twice before tilting his head, remaining silent while he thought things out. You gave Ren a reassuring smile before he steadied his breathing and closed his eyes, muttering the spell you had taught him out. To your delight, and neverending relief, the candle instantly lit up after Ren was done with the spell. Clapping your hands together in glee, Ren opened his eyes up and they instantly went wide in shock as he stared at the candle with a wide smile appearing in his face. He got up from the floor to throw a fist up in the air in joy, almost losing his balance from sitting on the floor so long.

“Congrats, Ren!” You laughed in amusement, getting up as well to stretch your limbs out. Leaning down to get the candle up from the floor, you were a little surprised when you held it up closer that you noticed the light on the candle was glowing so brightly. Even when you first tried out that same exact spell so long ago you didn't remember the candle glowing this bright for you.

_ ‘Maybe he  _ **_really_ ** _ does have the potential that I first noticed…’ _

“Can I  _ please _ take a break now, ___?” Ren begged you in exhaustion, as you turned your head around from staring at the candle in curiosity to see Ren slouched over and walking slowly over to your couch to sit down. Or rather in his case, plop down so hard that he bounced in the air a little. Well, was too late to object to Ren resting on your couch for you to say no to him. It's not like he didn't deserve it, you were very proud of Ren even if you didn't show it.

“Kind of late to for me to say no now, don't you think?” You joked with Ren, quickly stepping into your kitchen to get a teapot. Filling the teapot with water, you turned on one of your ovens burners, placed the teapot on it and let it heat up. You rummaged through your kitchen cabinets for another spare teacup that you had  _ sworn _ to seen the other day. Finally finding it after a few minutes of searching, you sighed in frustration at how messy your apartment had gotten since you moved into it over a year ago.

“Ren, do you want a cup of tea?” You loudly asked Ren so he could hear you, while trying to find the package of tea that you had bought the other day. Grumbling as you had trouble finding it, you settled on an older package of tea instead, hearing the teapot whistling. 

“I suppose I'll take some tea. I'm not the biggest fan of tea, but I'm really thirsty.” Ren said, as you quickly got both his and yours tea ready and walked back out in the living room with your hands full. Giving Ren his teacup, you plopped down next to him on the couch and took a long sip of your tea, trying to clear your mind with how stressed out over your messy apartment. 

Taking a long drink from his teacup, almost emptying it completely, Ren stared down at his cup with his eyes wide after swallowing the tea. “This was delicious, thank you ___.”

Not used to being complimented about much if anything, you shrugged your shoulders and leaned back on the couch, crossing your legs and taking a small sip of your tea. “I'm guessing you've never had tea from a teapot, Ren?” You teased Ren, a sly smile on your face. 

“Just the already brewed, cheap tea.” Ren chuckled, finishing off the rest of his tea and placing the teacup down on the coffee table gently. “I'm so sorry it took me awhile to get that spell, I'm so embarrassed of myself. I promise that won't happen again, ___.” Ren apologized to you, looking down at his lap and tugging on a tuft of his hair. 

Shaking your head as you placed your teacup down on the table and laughed softly, trying your best to cheer up Ren. “I'm truly proud of you, Ren. You did a good job today! Besides,” You poked Ren’s cheek as a small smile appeared on his face. “I've screwed up  _ plenty _ of times before. You'd be embarrassed for me if you've learned some of the most simple of spells I've screwed up on.”

Ren’s frown disappeared on his face and he seemed a little more chipper now, making you relieved. “Alright, alright I get it. I guess I have to practise even harder now?” Ren asked you, rolling his eyes playfully.

“Yes, but I have confidence that you'll be amazing at magic in no time at all.” You reassured Ren, and his posture changed from slouched over on the couch out to confidant in no time at all. Your attention broke from Ren when you heard meowing coming from his bag on the side of the couch, and you blinked in confusion. A cat…? Ren looked at you in horror, instantly raising his hands up in defense and apologizing to you.

“U-Uh, thats my pet cat! He wanted to come with me today, I'm  _ so _ sorry for not telling you.” Ren apologized, at first you couldn't catch what he was saying since it came out so fast. Uncrossing your legs, placing your teacup down on the coffee table as you got up from the couch. You walked over to Rens bag, crouched down on the ground and opened the bag to see if the cat was alright. Sure enough, there was a small black and white cat inside the bag. The cat caught you off guard when it came out of the bag and rubbed up against your legs, purring softly. Petting it and picking up the cat in your arms as you stood up, you laughed at how panicked Ren looked about sneaking a cat inside your apartment. 

“Ren, calm down. I love cats, you didn't have to hide him from me, you know.” You calmly told Ren as he calmed down a little after you pet his cats head gently, getting a louder purr from the small animal. Sitting back down on the couch with Ren’s cat in your lap, you kept petting the cats head gently. “What's his name? I really didn't take you as a cat person, Ren.” You asked Ren in amusement, truthfully happy that he had a cat. 

“Morgana! I uh, found him in a alleyway similar to where we first met, funnily enough.” Ren explained to you, scratching the back of his head. You felt a sense of irony that Ren found both a black cat and you in the alleyway, what with the myth that witches love cats, especially black ones.

“I’m not a cat, miss! I'm  _ M-O-R-G-A-N-A _ !” You looked down at the cat after you heard him speak, eyes wide that it finally talked to you. 

“ _ Every _ cat that I meet thinks it’s some other animal or human, Morgana.” You teased Morgana for, scratching behind his ears emitting a rather loud purr from the cat. Returning your attention back to Ren, you saw that Ren was staring at you with his eyes wide open in horror, and you were confused by his reaction to you talking to Morgana. Could Ren have understood what the cat was saying…? If so, than his magical power was far more advanced than you had first thought.

“... You can understand him?” Ren asked you, his tone of voice turning serious. Raising an eyebrow at Ren, you were baffled since he knew that you can use magic. This wasn't the  _ strangest _ thing you've shown him this past week.

“Um, yeah? I can understand any animal, Ren. Don't be so shocked, please.” You rolled your eyes and picked Morgana up to put him in Ren’s lap. “I'm more surprised that you can understand him, Ren. Most people with the potential cannot talk to animals without proper training.” You explained to Ren, picking up your teacup and taking a small sip from it. 

Blinking as his expression softened, Ren chuckled softly as he rubbed the back of his head. You couldn't believe just how strange Ren was acting, he was usually much more casual rather than serious. Why did he suddenly get so defensive over you understanding what his cat was saying to begin with…? Shaking your head, maybe you were over thinking things, you had to admit that it was a little odd that you could speak to animals.  _ ‘I need to interact with normal people more often, I think.’ _

“Sorry, I've been able to speak to Morgana since I got him.” Ren explained you. “I’ve just thought that I could only understand him. It really freaked me out at first when I first started talking to Morgana, but it didn't affect too me much in the end since I thought it was really cool.” Ren started squeezing Morgana's cheeks, and the cat let out a loud wail in annoyance. 

“Other magic users can understand animals, however…  _ usually _ it has to be taught to them.” You tapped your chin with your index finger while deep in thought, you were utterly baffled as to how this was possible at all. Deciding to just leave the subject alone for now since the more you thought about it, the more it confused you. Chuckling softly at Morgana wailing for Ren to leave him alone, you had expected Morgana to jump back into your lap after he got sick of Ren teasing him. Morgana stood up with his chest out, and you figured he was trying to show off to Ren. 

“I'm going over to her! At least she's pretty and pets me properly!” Morgana practically growled out as you softly petted his head, his attitude changing pretty fast as you scratched Morgana behind his ears again. Animals were sure something else. 

“I can already tell that you're a handful for a small cat, Morgana.” You laughed softly and Morgana tried to protest your claim but gave out as you kept on scratching him behind his ears, purring loudly.

“Tell me about it.” Ren huffed out, crossing his arms over his chest as you smiled in amusement at how easy it was to win with Morgana. Giving Ren his cat back after he calmed down a little, you stood up from your seat on the couch and looked around your apartment. You were still very annoyed at how messy your apartment was, it was so bad that you were thinking about sending Ren home early so you could do something about it. 

“I'm going to end this lesson early today, I um.” It embarrassed you how it was hard to admit that you needed to clean up around your tiny apartment. “I have to clean around here, it's a cluttered mess and it embarrasses me that you have to be in here at all, truthfully.” You said to Ren, softer than you meant to.

“I don't mind, you should've seen the attic of the place I'm currently living at before I cleaned it up.” Ren stood up from the couch with Morgana in his arms. “I can help you clean and organize in here if you want, I've gotten good at cleaning if you can believe it.” Ren gave you a small, reassuring smile. Shaking your head, you looked at the clock on your wall and it was already close to four. Sure, two people could cut time in half but it'd still take all afternoon and possibly night to clean your tiny apartment, you didn't want Ren getting in serious trouble with his guardian.

“No, I can do it. I don't want you getting in trouble with your guardian, Ren.” You said to Ren, and he shrugged his shoulders.

“What if I told him that I was helping someone clean? He didn't tell me that wasn't allowed or anything.” Ren looked around your apartment as he sat Morgana down on the couch, rolling up his shirts sleeves. He seemed rather serious about this, and while you were thankful to have some help you  _ really _ didn't want Ren to get into trouble. Ren must have realized this with your current expression and he sighed softly before speaking to you again.

“If you come with me after we're all done here and explained to Sojiro that I helped you clean your apartment, will that make you less worried?” Ren asked you, a smile appearing on his face. Shaking your head and sighing, you figured there was no use budging Ren from his current state, he was stubborn and it was useless arguing with him about this any further.

“... Deal.”


End file.
